


Post-Grand Prix Banquet

by moon_seeker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, IDEC, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Victuri, Vikturi, eros yuri, eros yuuri, fluff turned sin, incharacter writing bcos its necessary, its T rated i promise, their love is precious, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_seeker/pseuds/moon_seeker
Summary: Eros Yuri...He himself hadn’t known it had existed until Victor trained him to show it, not knowing that he was Yuri’s inspiration.That's what he could do. Show Victor the part of him that was on the ice dancing for him, the part of him that no one ever saw outside the program.He would show that side of himself to Victor alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is like the afternoon after the comp has ended. Prepare for Victuri fluff turned sin cos Victor cant f***ing control himself. Prompt from Tumblr  
> Also yes i spell it like that, fight me, until i know which one is actually correct (if there is one, and if someone knows it please tell me) i spell it like the sub i watch  
> Beta - Mauvera (psst thx for beta'ing for me you are an angel)

Not yet ready to seclude themselves in a quiet hotel room, the pair had been wandering around the city.  
They went around looking at the christmas decorations scattered around the city, shortly before dusk however they remembered they still had the banquet to attend that evening. Due to Yuris almost victory, both of them had been in high spirits all afternoon and had quieted down significantly once they started on their way back to the hotel. Most of their celebratory emotions out of their system.  
Yuri hadn't had much time with his thoughts since competing earlier but since Victor had finally gotten all the adrenaline and excitement of the competition out of his system he had started to mentally go over everything that had happened. One thing in particular seemed to stick in his mind as he looked at his ring.  
Victor had promised to marry him. He hadn't won gold so they couldn't yet. But Victor had told everyone there that night they were now engaged and would be married when he won a gold medal.  
It hadn't been brought up since and Yuri wasn't entirely sure he was strong enough to even mention that evening in front of Victor at all, but he was suddenly overcome by a need to prove to Victor that he returned his love just as fiercely. He just... wasn't sure how to achieve this. He had already bought Victor the ring and every time he skated his free skate program he ended facing towards Victor because it was him who taught Yuri about love. Victor had been seeing that side of him from the very start.  
But Eros Yuri...  
He himself hadn’t known it had existed until Victor trained him to show it, not knowing that he was Yuri’s inspiration.  
That's what he could do. Show Victor the part of him that was on the ice dancing for him, the part of him that no one ever saw outside the program.  
He would show that side of himself to Victor alone.  
Even though him merely considering this option made Yuri so nervous all his muscles tensed up, he had made up his mind. This is how he would show Victor his love. 

As made their way back to the hotel Victor and Yuri began to settle into a comfortable quiet but after a while as they got closer and closer to their home. Victor noticed that Yuri’s silence had taken on a more nervous form. Even though Victor was too tired to keep up his usual brisk pace, Yuri still started to lag behind him as they walked. He was watching the ground in front of his feet more and more. A few times already Victor had to gently tug on Yuri's jacket to pull him out of the way of posts and other people. Even when Victor squeezed Yuri's hand he just returned the gesture with a warm smile before slipping his hand away.  
He didn't want to interrupt Yuri if he was deep in thought but he started to worry that maybe Yuri’s excitement had just been a high before the low. But that was ridiculous, sure Yuri is a competitive spirit, all figure skaters are, but even though Victor kept pushing him for gold he had very rarely actually been disappointed with how Yuri had skated. He had achieved more than enough to be proud of so why was he being so distant?

As they reached the door to their room without a word between them, Yuri dropped his bag and started brushing his hands over his jacket.  
“Where is the key”  
Putting down the bag in his right hand Victor reached into his own pocket and took out the key, “It's okay Yuri, I've got it”  
“Oh right” he muttered, still looking distracted.  
Yuri snatched the key from Victor's hand and fumbled with it in the lock. Victor could feel the worry inside him spread, Yuri must be way out of it to be looking for the key when he only has his free skate outfit on under his jacket. He looked on with concern as Yuri finally unlocked the door and walked in. Victor picked up his bag and the one Yuri apparently forgot about, and walked in behind him.  
Immediately inside the door he turns to his right to heap all the bags into the counter. He wasn't sure what could have caused the turn in Yuri's mood but he was still prepared to spend however long it took to fix it. Turning to face the door he reached around, about to turn the lights on.  
“Victor” Yuri had stopped walking only a foot or so in front of Victor with his back to him. It was not a question, his voice strangely calm, he sounded as though he was about to admit to something.  
Victor turns around but as he does Yuri does the same backing him up against the closed door, trapping him, with his palms flat against the wood either side of Victors shoulders. Yuri’s head is down looking at the floor.  
“Yuri what's wrong?” Victor knew that Yuri often behaved unexpectedly when he felt trapped but right now Yuri clearly wanted to share whatever he was thinking so Victor didn't push him, he just stayed there waiting for Yuri to say what was on his mind.  
As he watched he noticed Yuri tense every one of his muscles for a few seconds then release as though gathering courage, his gaze shifting to look straight up into Victor's eyes, his voice calm.  
“I'm sorry I didn't win gold for you Victor”  
Victor tries to reply, he won't have him dwelling on a loss that means nothing compared to how far he has come, but Yuri isnt done. Looking down but not in such a way to avoid Victors gaze he continues.  
“But just because my program is over…”  
Yuri drags his half lidded eyes, slowly and deliberately up Victor's body. The way his body felt right now Victor was sure he had fallen asleep in a hot spring somewhere.  
“Doesn't mean you'll never see my eros again” he finishes looking Victor dead in the eye.  
A rare sight reveals itself as Victor's face slowly grows a pink tinge. Suddenly Yuri takes a hand off the door and starts to walk away dismissively.  
“That was all I had to say” he was rather pleased with himself for causing Victor to blush so he decided to consider that the win of the day and quit while he was ahead.  
Oh no no no, Yuri does not get to be the only person in the world who can deliberately make Victor blush and expect to get away with it.  
Victor grabs the front of Yuri's jacket and pulls him back to face him, eyes darkened with lust.  
“You know…” his voice already low and seductive as his eyes flick between Yuri’s eyes and lips.  
“I don't think we've really celebrated our first victory together as much as we could have”  
He felt sweat begin to bead along his skin, alarmed at having been caught in such a compromising act. Trying to keep his voice from wavering he stammered “Uh...W-we should just w-wait till another time” He was already breathless but attempting to hold on to the pretence of unwavering confidence he had 20 seconds ago, he placed his hand against Victor's chest pushing him back against the door with perhaps slightly more force than was necessary. “We have s-somewhere to be tonight don't forget” he wasn't expecting Victor to react quite so strongly, it was just meant to be a bit of a tease.  
“Come on Yuri, we have plenty of time before the banquet” walking forward and leaning into him, causing Yuri to back up.  
Shit.  
“Uuuuuuh” he could tell he was losing, he couldn't maintain his composure anymore, not when he was shaking so much inside. He brought both of his hands up in front of his face defensively “Not if we plan to get ready and get there on time, look at me I can't stay in this”  
“I agree” interlocking their fingers and backing Yuri up till he's leaning over the bed, he pulled Yuri's hands away from their defensive position.  
“You definitely can't stay in that”  
Yuri gulps as Victor lets go of one hand to reach up and unzip his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course i wasnt up at 12am with my beta؟  
> So i came across a sort of prompt on tumblr (http://lazulisong.tumblr.com/post/153333927811/am-i-gonna-have-to-write-this-shit) And i needed to give it a go and i was blushing most of the time i was writing it  
> By all means read the prompt but it is a spoiler for the rest of the story  
> I will try to write the rest quickly but im lazy so ill do my best
> 
> Edit: I am sorry for waiting so long to add more, im REALLY slow but i promise more is coming


End file.
